Suzuki Kyoka
Perfil thumb|250px|Suzuki Kyouka *'Nombre:' 鈴木京香 (すずき きょうか) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Suzuki Kyouka *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Miyagi, Japón *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis Dramas * Grand Maison Tokyo (TBS, 2019) * Monro ga Shinda Hi (NHK BS Premium, 2019) * Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) * Toga no Hito (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Josei Sakka Mysteries Utsukushiki Mitsu no Uso (Fuji TV, 2016) * Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) * Arechi no Koi (WOWOW, 2016) * Dakara Koya (NHK BS Premium, 2015) * Heisei Saru Kani Kassenzu (WOWOW, 2014) * Yakou Kanransha (TBS, 2013) * Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 11) * Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012, ep6) * Risou no Musuko (NTV, 2012) * Short Cut (WOWOW, 2011) * Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) * Pandora 2 Kiga Retto (WOWOW, 2010) * SCANDAL (TBS, 2008) * Tengoku to Jigoku (TBS, 2007) * Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) * El Poporazzi ga Yuku (NHK, 2006) * Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) * Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) * Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) * Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) * Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten (Fuji TV, 2003) * Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (NTV, 2002) * Hikon Kazoku (Fuji TV, 2001) * Ai Kotoba wa Yuki (Fuji TV, 2000) * Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) * Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) * Kamisan Nanka Kowakunai (TBS, 1998) * Kira Kira Hikaru (Fuji TV, 1998) * Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) * Kanojo Tachi no Kekkon (Fuji TV, 1997) * Only You Aisarete (NTV, 1996) * Koibito Yo (Fuji TV, 1995) * Osama no Restaurant (Fuji TV, 1995) * Gaman Dekinai! (Fuji TV, 1995) * Homura Tatsu (NHK, 1993) * Kimi no Na wa (NHK, 1991) * Hot Dog (TBS, 1990) Películas * Taberu Onna (2018) * Something Like, Something Like It (2016) * Okaasan no Ki (2015) * Until The Day Comes (2014) * Judge! (2014) * The Kiyosu Conference (2013) * Second Virginity (2011) * A Liar and a Broken Girl (2011) * Flowers (2010) * The Unbroken (2009) * Gravity's Clowns (2009) * Boku to mama no kiiroi jitensha (2009) * Sideways (2009) * Samurai Gangsters (2008) * The Magic Hour (2008) * Argentine Baba (2007) * Crickets (2006) * UDON (2006) * Otoko wa sore wo gaman dekinai (2006) * Youki na Gang ga Chikyuu wo Mawasu (2006) * So-Run Movie (2006) * YAMATO (2005) * Samurai Commando Mission 1549 (2005) * Starlit High Noon (2005) * Zoo (2005) * Blood and Bones (2004) * Zebraman (2004) * Rockers (2003) * Suite de jeudi (2002) * Mike Yokohama: A Forest with No Name (2002) * Ryoma's Wife, Her Husband and Her Lover (2002) * Free and Easy 13: Hama-chan in a Big Trouble (2002) * Ghiblies: Episode 2 (2002) * Vengeance for Sale (2001) * Transparent: Tribute to a Sad Genius (2001) * Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa (2000) * Keiho (1999) * Beru epokku (1998) * Bullet Ballet (1998) * Welcome Back, Mr. McDonald (1997) * Radio no Jikan (1997) * Shin izakaya yurei (1996) * Quiet Days of Firemen (1994) * Future Memories: Last Christmas (1992) * Bakayaro! 3: Henna yatsura (1990) * Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) * 24 Hour Playboy (1989) Premios * '''2013 76th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz (Yakou Kanransha) * 2011 Tokyo Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Actriz (Second Virgin) * 2007 52nd Television Drama Academy Awards: Premio Mejor Actriz Secundaria (Karei naru Ichizoku) * 2007 10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Premio Mejor Actriz Secundaria (Karei naru Ichizoku) * 1998 16th Television Drama Academy Awards: Premio Mejor Actriz Secundaria (Kira Kira Hikaru) * 1996 8th Television Drama Academy Awards: Premio Mejor Vestuario (Only You Aisarete) Curiosidades *'''Debut: '''1989 Enlaces *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JActriz